Idiot
by peaches2217
Summary: "I really don't care if you change your mind."
1. Idiot

**'Kay. This is by far the shortest story I've ever written. Sorry, "The Bad Guy", you had a close run. XD**

**SO, anyway, I'm Peaches, in case anyone reading this hasn't read my other _Pucca_ or _Spongebob _stories. There's not a whole lot to say about me... Meh, then again, why would you want to know anyway? XD**

**This is just a little TinaxJamie one-shot I wrote the other day ago. I'm thinking about writing a KurtxDia one after this (it's an adorable pairing, it needs more love than it's getting...!)**

**Okay, so... I don't own "Harvest Moon: Magical Melody", the Blue Feather, Jamie, or Tina. If so, I'd be frikin' rich. But I'm broke. So I don't own it. GOT IT?**

* * *

"A Blue Feather?"

Tina nods and giggles. "What else would it be? It's blue, it's a feather... Jamie, I'm fairly sure it's a Blue Feather."

This girl is nuts. I mean, sure, she's gained my trust to some extent- well, she at least knows that much, but... She's going this far without even asking how I feel first? Then again, I'd never tell the truth, anyway.

Hmm, smart girl.

"Marry me?" I snort. "You're an idiot." I expect to see some kind of reaction out of that, like maybe her face falling a little, but that giddy little grin is still spread wide across her face, so I just sigh and look down cooly. "The Harvest Goddess... You resurrected her. Something I couldn't do... I was gonna leave soon anyway."

"Oh..." When I glance up, I see that her face has fallen just a bit.

_Finally._

"Well... This feather... Is a sign of ultimate love." I turn back to the cow I was brushing before she interupted me a few minutes prior. "So if you truly love me, you wouldn't mind moving...? You'd have to give up this life just to live with me."

I hear Tina's light breathing for a while, and I'm thankful for my hat covering the rest of my face from her that the cow can't hide. Finally, she says, "I don't mind. We could... We could start over..."

Will this girl _ever_ give up? "Fine." I close my eyes and shrug like it means no big deal to me. "If you really have no regrets, then come to the Harvest Goddess Spring. I'll accept the Blue Feather then."

She doesn't reply for a minute, then I hear her take in another breath. "Okay then. See you there."

As she walks away, I call over my shoulder, "Just so you know, I don't care if you change your mind..."

She nods and then runs off. But as I turn back to my cow, I finally let out a huge sigh, allowing color to creep onto my cheeks.

_Please, Goddess... PLEASE don't let her change her mind...

* * *

_

**See? Considering I try to average 1,000 words, this is pretty short for me. XD**

**Sooooooo... Reviews, anyone? I wanna know how I did! ^^**

**If you've made it so far, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Fire

**Hey! SO, I promised this would be a one-shot, but I got a review asking me to continue... I'm one of those weird people who'll continue an entire story if only one person asks me to continue. ^^**

So, again, Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, Jamie, Tina, and the Harvest Goddess don't belong to me... Also, the fire scene with Jamie is up on Youtube, I've changed the dialogue up again...

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Why am I in this position? It's no big deal. I shouldn't be freaking out over this.

And yet here I am, doubled over my bed, stomach churning. I think I'm gonna be sick...

Oh Goddess... She just proposed to me... She just proposed to me... That stubborn iron-willed happy-go-lucky girl just proposed to me...

Really, we've never even had any romantic interactions. Sure, she'd come and leave a jar of blueberry jam on my steps every day (I didn't know it was her until I saw her sneaking away once), and I admit I've let her beat me in shippings a few times, but other than that...

Well, there _was_ that one time that the Mayor singled us out last winter...

"This fire is very important. It's here to commemorate those who were lost in the ocean. I'm depending on you two to make sure the fire doesn't burn out. If it does, their souls will surely be in great distress and will curse you forever!" Theodore had chuckled after saying this. "Have fun, you two!"

As he ran off, I couldn't help but toss a glance over at Tina on the other side of the fire, replacing it with a glare quickly after. Why had he chosen _us, _of all people? Me and her? WHY?

"...Soooooooo..." Tina had glanced down awkwardly at her shoes, tugging absentmindedly at her socks. She opened her mouth to say something else, but I cut her off:

"I can handle this on my own." She sent me a confused look as I laid on my back, hands behind my head. "I don't get it. Why do I have to work with you?"

Tina gave a shake of her head as a reply and laid down as well.

We just laid there in silence for a long while, the crackling fire the only thing between us. Finally, after who-knows-how-long, she cautiously started: "It's sad, all those people who died at sea... No one to comfort them, no chance to say goodbye..."

I cringed. Oh, how I despised talking of death...

"She hates death." At first Tina didn't seem to realize who I was talking about, then she let out a small _hmm_ to show that she know who I meant, so I went on. "She cries every time someone dies... It makes her so sad..."

That burning I got in my chest whenever I talked about the Goddess returned. At that point she was still encased in stone, and I still despised the world (well, more than I do now, anyway), so it was a pretty common for me.

"...But there's nothing she can do about it."

This stunned Tina into silence for the rest of the night. Oddly enough, I enjoyed the silence; it gave her no room to bring any other uncomfortable topics up.

Once the mayor got there later that night, he congratulated us (in that strange choking duck voice he uses when he's unusually happy...), and I had rushed back home. And the next day, same as always, there had been a jar of jam on my doorstep.

And now I'm not sure how to feel. I'm laying here on the floor, praying she'll show up at the spring, yet not sure if I'll even go myself.

Why can't life be fair to me just this once and give me the answers?

* * *

**SO, I might continue this if this chapter didn't suck... Again, let me know how I did! I LOVE feedback :D**


	3. Someday

**Okay, okay. I just HAD to finish this one.**

**GOD I LOVE THIS PAIRING... **

**This chappy might get kinda confussing, so just in case, the text in regular font is in the Harvest Goddess' POV, and the italizized text is just 3rd person omniscient.**

**And since I've already done 2 disclaimers, I'm sure y'all know that I don't own Harvest Moon... So we're good, right? Good.**

**Enjoy!**

"Say, Harvest Goddess..." Arthur scratches the back of his neck, turning his face slightly from me. "What about... What about all the notes, yeah?"

"Yeah," Billy chimes in, "we haven't collected them all yet, yeah!"

I smile gently down at the Harvest Sprites, awkwardly stating their questions. They have been very confused since Jamie and Tina left us...

_"...Idiot."  
_

_Tina just gi__ggled as Jamie turned back to her, color still not drained from his face.  
_

_After everything that had happened, Tina had still shown up at the Goddess' Spring with the Blue Feather.  
_

_And Jamie had taken the chance on showing up, as if he had actually_ hoped _that she would be there.  
_

_Then again, he _was_ in love with her._

"...It's alright," I assure them. "They can collect notes wherever they go. And with that, I'm sure they'll play those notes for us."

_The Harvest Goddess watched on them with amused eyes as Jamie peaked at Tina from under his hat, and then an idea popped into her head.  
_

_"Congragulations," she cheered, waving her hands around. "This... This is meager, but it's gift from me."  
_

_Then she twirled into the air, covering the entire Spring with sparkly dust, and when it cleared, Jamie looked down to see that he was in a beige tux (thankfully, his hat was still in place), and when he looked over, he saw Tina in a long, light blue, sleveless dress with gloves that went up to her elbows._

_ ...Meager?_

"But... Are we ever gonna see them again?"

I'm not quite sure how to reply to this, so I just fold my hands and avert my eyes to the ground.

"...We're never gonna see them again, yeah."

_"Jamie, Tina, do you take each other as husband and wife, and promise to love each other in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
_

_A nuclear bomb couldn't wipe that grin off of Tina's face as she bowed her head, whispering an "I do" from behind her tears.  
_

_Everyone turned their gaze to Jamie, who inhailed deeply through his nose, closing his eyes, pink returning to his cheeks as he opened his eyes an nodded.  
_

_"I... I do."_

"B-but I wanna see them again, yeah!" Carlos shook his head sadly, plopping to the ground on his rear. "We really never get to see them again?"

_"Tina..." There was a look in Jamie's eyes that had never before been present as he looked gingerly into her eyes. "You... You freed my heart..."_

He chuckled when he realized that this statement had caught her off guard. She... She was so...

_  
Geh, this still wasn't easy..._

_"You love me... You taught me that the world is... Beautiful... And that people are... Well... They're... I... I mean... I-I've always... Wanted to say it..." He gulped, sweat almost dripping from his face as he searched for words to say. Finally, though, as she leaned in closer to him, he just whispered two more words:_

"T-... Thank you."  


_And then Tina grabbed the rim of his hat, pulled it off, and leaned in for a kiss._

**I smile at them once more, leaning over and even giving Carlos a little tussle of the hair.**

"Not to worry," I chuckle. "I'm sure we'll see them again..."

_"Tina, Jamie... Be happy."  
_

_Jamie leaned in toward Tina once more, the feeling of the kiss still not quite off his lips just yet, and kissed Tina on the forehead. The gesture shocked even her; since when did Jamie have a loving side?  
_

_With a few final goodbyes, the two turned and made their way out of the Spring. And just as they were out of sight, the Harvest Goddes heard Jamie whisper almost inaudibly:  
_

_"I l... I... I l-l... Love you."_

"Someday."

* * *

**YAY FOR SUCKISH FILLER CHAPTERS. :D**

** And yay for my first Harvest Moon story!**

** Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know how I did! ^^**

And on that note: *cues music to "Ring Ding Dong" by SHINee*

** _RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RING DIGGI DING DIGGI DING DING DING RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RING DIGGI DING DIGGI DING DING DING _****_RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RING DIGGI DING DIGGI DING DING DING RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RING DIGGI DING DIGGI DING DING DING _**


End file.
